Sleeping Arangements
by TheNutcase
Summary: Just a weird, quirky one shot about arranging the order in the bed scene in Locked Up.  Read at your own risk.


"Well, at least we have a bed...," Vega said, ever the optimist.

"At least _I _have a bed," I corrected. "You three get the floor."

She scoffed. "Come on, Jade! We'll all share it! It's big enough!" Always trying to resolve things.

"Whatever," I muttered, ripping the covers off to check for anything I wouldn't want to sleep with.

Cat walked over to the window, looking out nervously. She smiled. "Hey, we're on the ground floor!" she exclaimed, excited. "That means if someone tries to lock us in here during the night, we can jump out the window!"

Tori and Trina looked at her, confused. I was used to it, so I kept to fixing the sheets.

"Okay...," Trina said. "Well, I'll be in the bathroom doing my bedtime ritual," she said, wandering out the door.

Tori walked over, watching what I was doing. I stopped, glancing at her. "Is there a problem?" I snapped sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, walking to Cat, who was still looking out the window. Probably pondering what causes the horizon.

Once I was positive the bed was safe, I got into it, testing it out. "Well, this is pathetic," I stated nonchalantly. All lumpy and almost painful just to be in.

Cat looked over, seeing me settled. "Yay! Sleepover!" she chirped, running over and jumping directly on top of me. I let out a pained sound and held my stomach, trying to come to terms with myself.

"Jesus, Cat," I groaned.

I got over that quickly enough. I don't get angry at Cat much – she doesn't have too much common sense, so there's really no point. She wouldn't retain scolding anyway.

Cat got under the covers next to me, twisting and turning all over the place.

Vega walked over carefully, testing the waters. Then she got next to Cat and got under the covers too.

Trina arrived then, walking in. She saw us all in the bed. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

Nobody bothered to answer her.

Cat started talking about how the universe is just one giant atom and how confusing that was to her, alternating from Tori on her left and then me on her right.

But she was doing this weird thing where she was having two different conversations with us, so she's going on one track with Tori and then another with me as though we can't hear her unless she's speaking directly to us.

Trina eventually caught on and jumped into bed on in between Cat and I for no particular reason. She started complaining about how uncomfortable the bed was.

"I swear," she went on. "When we get home, I'm getting Mom and Dad to pay for acupuncture."

Tori got this confused look on her face. "You do realize acupuncture is when they put needles inside of you, right? You're terrified of needles."

Trina suddenly looked horrified. "What? People _pay_ for that?" she gasped.

"I'd pay for it," I chimed in, making Trina more horrified and Tori more confused. Which was what I was going for. So good.

"My brother got his license to do that needle procedure thing online," Cat said, a faraway look on her face. We all shivered.

"Hey, guys?" Trina called over. "Can you both move down this way? I like to hold the side of the bed when I sleep."

Cat said, "'Kay, 'kay!" and they all crawled around each other.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all," Tori muttered.

Trina turned off the light, and we all said a quick goodnight to anyone who bothered to listen to it. I was ready to fall asleep after the long trip.

I was about to drift away when I heard Trina call out, "Jade?"

My eyes snapped open. I decided to pretend that I was asleep.

Then Trina whispered to the other two. "Do you think she's asleep?"

"I don't know," Tori replied. "I can't see her face." I was starting to get annoyed.

"Here," Cat whispered. "Let me check."

Then she grabbed my face, turning it towards her. "Jadey? Are you awake?" she asked loudly.

I jumped up, pushing her hands away. "WHAT?" I yelled.

Trina smiled widely. "Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to switch spots. 'Cause I don't want to be directly next to the door. 'Cause a murderer might walk in, and maybe he'll kill you people and then decide to leave me if I was over there."

I gaped at her. Then I composed myself. "You want me to get up and walk all the way over there just so I'll get stabbed to death first?" I asked calmly.

She shrugged. "Why not? You like pain."

I sighed roughly and dramatically threw the covers off, walking over to the other side and hopping in as soon as she got out.

We all settled down and I turned out the light again. "There. Is everyone all settled now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, actually...," Trina said again. I groaned loudly, turning the light back on.

"What now?" I yelped, annoyed.

"Now that I think about it, the window doesn't look too sturdy either, and since we're on the ground floor, it might be safer for me in the middle."

Tori sighed. "Fine, Trina. Switch with Cat then. And stop talking about murderers!"

Trina then jumped over Cat, forcing her to the outside.

"Wait!" Cat yelped. "I don't wanna get murdered first! Jade, get on my left side."

"Really?" I groaned. "Why _me_?"

Cat got a bit quiet. "Because, you make me feel safe," she whimpered.

I sighed, getting up once again and walking around the bed. I got in the bed next to her.

We settled down again, the light turning off.

Then Trina said, "Actually, I think I wanna sleep next to Jade."

Everyone screamed "Why?" at the exact same time that the light turned on.

"Because! She'd be able to fight a murderer off!"

"Okay, enough about the murderers!" Tori exclaimed desperately.

"If you need to be here, just switch with Cat again then!" I growled.

Trina and Cat switched around, so Trina was next to me. Again.

Then I realized something.

"This is the same order we started in, you idiots!" I yelled.

Then I shook my head, closing my eyes and immediately falling asleep.

**A/N - :D**

**I just made that to prove to everybody that I'm not all depressing all the time.**

**Even if I am.**

**Ooh, go review. If you do, you'll figure out the meaning of life.**

**And it's not just to prepare for death.**

**Darn, there goes my depressingness again.**

**I'm just going to leave before I ruin your day.**


End file.
